<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twisted minds by EvilLuz_Lumity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558524">Twisted minds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilLuz_Lumity/pseuds/EvilLuz_Lumity'>EvilLuz_Lumity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilLuz_Lumity/pseuds/EvilLuz_Lumity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz glares at the one soul she wish she wouldn't need to lay eyes on ever, when faced with a challenge will her friends be able to see through a fake?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz stands face to face with the one person she's hating most right now as a heavy voice falls on her ears "<em>you know human, the owl lady was nothing but a wild witch who needed to be punished but you..you decided to play the hero in the story am I right?" As Belos tilted his head with empty eyes looking as if right through Luz's soul,as Belos starts to move to the side of Luz they began to circle like wild lion's, "I'm going to say it once more Where is Eda.." Luz's firm voice didn't crack under pressure nor did she break her gaze with the Emperor "Human please I can feel your heart racing putting up an act won't save you..tell me this Human does your mother know you never went to camp" Luz's eyes wided at the fact he spoke of her mother "W..What.." Luz's strong act had failed her, Belos back in front of his throne stood and eyed the human "Tell me does she enjoy receiving letters?..or does she not know those are the fakes?" Luz was shaking and thought (How does he know my mother it..it can't be true).</em></p><p>
  <em>As a snap echoed throughout the room it made Luz jump out of her thoughts "Human I would like you to meet someone that I've been longing for you to meet" as a guard walked up beside Belos no..wait this one didn't have a normal mask this one had a golden owl mask, Belos turned to the person beside him "Handle this for me will you I have matters to attend too" has Belos turned and walked away leaving this person with Luz.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luz not letting her guard down as the person with the owl mask slowly walked down the few steps from the throne "Stay back..i..i am not afraid to hurt you" said Luz in a cracking tone the owl figure stopped and moved their hand to their mask as the mask was removed Luz could only stare with fear.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Amity was stuck in her room pacing back and forth due to the news she heard about Eda's capture Amity knew Luz to well to know she would do something stupid in a matter of speaking her idiot needed her help again..</p><p>Amity looked at her cast not knowing how she would sneak past her brother and sister who was downstairs, Amity thought for a moment then got an idea she walked to her window opened slowly not to make noise and started to do a spell circle and once it was complete Amity saw her purple abomination rise she whispered "Abomination help me down" the abomination got to work growing a little taller to put a hand up so Amity could stand on it as he lowered her down to the dusty floor outside her house she then gave the abomination a motion that dismissed him, Amity walked out into the forest and now thought (Okay Amity..you need help because well you have two hands but..one foot in working order..) right away she knew two or even three people that could help her to check in on luz Amity pulled out her scroll and typed away to her companies.</p><hr/><p>Luz was thrown across the throne room into a wall has crimson flew out of her mouth on Impact laughter could be heard through the throne room, Luz struggled to her feet holding her side has she may have a few broken ribs she looked at the face who stood a few feet away, "What's wrong human?" The voice made Luz spin shake as she stood up straight and was acting strong even though the pain was unbearable she said "Who are you.." and finally Luz got her answer "I am simply you but a stronger and more witch type you" Luz looked at this creature in front of her with pointed ears and Crimson colored eyes and fangs as she smiles at the humans pain.</p><p>"Human why do you insist on getting up? Why not just stay down its for the best however..I may say I'd like a stronger fight since you seem to be well...<strong>Boring!"</strong> As the witch lunched at Luz and knocked Luz back as Luz blocked the swing of the staff as the Human struggled to fight the pressure being pushed down as she slowly started to go on her knees trying to push up but yet found herself too weak, as Luz is punched across the face with a hard blow she landed on her hands and knees holding her noise as he starts to gush blood, she felt her hoodie being pulled and she now faced Crimson eyes face to face "See..human my actions here aren't for no reason.." the witch said calmly "But..I seek something far more greater than killing you..I am taking over your only dream and life.." Luz froze at those words as the witch hit Luz with their fro heads as the witch drops a unconscious Luz to the floor.</p><p>The witch dragged the human all through the castle into the dungeon where she would be held there for the rest of her unbearable life, The witch opened the cell and tossed the Human in without a care in the world as her body hits the floor hard still unconscious the witch stood over her and started to complete the change she changed her eyes to a warm color of brown and then worked of hiding her fangs as well has her pointed ears with illusion spells then she looked at the human her clothen was unbearable but she needed to play the part at a hundred percent so she even changed her clothen and scoffed turning on her heels to leave the dungeon.</p><hr/><p>Amity had made it to the market where she had told everyone to meet up at 10:30 am and non have arrived yet, Amity looked impatient and was tapping her good foot on the ground when a hand touched her shoulder causing her to jump, it was Willow and Gus she signed in relief "Hey Amity" Willow said as she looked at Amity's foot "Hey guys are we ready to go to the owl house?" Willow and Gus looked at one another and shook their heads as Amity turned to walk someone who she thought wouldn't show actually did, "Oh hey you showed up?" As she smiled at Boscha who stood inches away "Yeah I couldn't really say no since you told me you would send your twins on me" Amity laughed as they all walked through the market.</p><p>Gus looked around and was thinking deeply, as Willow trying to stay calm at the main reason for her pain in school was walking with her, Boscha could feel Willow's stress and sighed "Willow listen..I..I'm..s..sorry for bullying you.." Amity was listening but didn't turn or cause any action to make it seem so, Willow smiled "I..Its..o.okay I forgive you Boscha" as they continued to walk they could see the Owl house in the distance.</p><hr/><p>As the teens reach a little away from the house Amity could see the brown tube thing approaching "Hoot Hoot Heya Guys" the group looked at Hooty and waved as they continue to the house "Hoot who you looking for? Hoot hoot?" Amity was starting to get pissed that this bird thing wouldn't go away "We are here to see Luz.." said Amity in a mild aggresive tone, Hooty went back to the door and let the teens walk up as he opened the door they saw Luz sitting at the table reading her book.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amity seeing Luz sit at the table reading was a shocker as she knew Luz had to realize of Eda's capture?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz was sitting on the couch reading a book as she looked at the now open door sat up and placed the book on the coffee table and stood "Uh..hi guys" Luz waved has her friends walked into the Owl house Amity couldn't help but feel a weird feeling "What brings you guys here?" Luz asked as she sat on the couch looking at her friends, Willow stepped up "Luz you do realize that Eda is in danger right!?" At those words everyone looked at Luz even Boscha, Luz's face didn't change one bit "What do you mean?" Gus now spoke "Eda had been captured by the Emperors Coven aren't you worried?!?" His worried voice spoke not so smoothly as normal, Once again Luz placed a finger on her chin as she was thinking "Uh..no no I'm not worried at all" Luz said calmly her friends were shocked Boscha spoke which surprised everyone "You do realize they are planning on turning Eda to stone right?" Boscha said with some attitude Luz stood and crossed her arms "Yes I know of the punishment she is facing" their mouths dropped Amity thought (WTF Luz cared so much about Eda but now she doesn't seem to even move a muscle) Luz looked at her friends "Would you guys like something to eat or dri-" Amity grabbed Luz by the arm.</p><p>Luz looked at Amity who held her arm "LUZ WTF EDA SAVED YOU HOW MANY TIMES AND YOU ARE JUST GOING TO LET HER GET TURNED TO STONE" Luz's look didn't even change as she clenched her fist and hit Amity directly in the cheek, Amity fell to the ground on the Impact everyone stood frozen Luz stood above Amity rubbing her knuckles "Don't you ever...touch me Amity Blight" Luz's voice was firm and it showed no pain in hitting her friend Luz looked at Willow and Gus who now was afraid of her "If you all have an issue with me you can leave I don't care for small witches that think they can tell me what to do" as Luz stared at Amity on her last words.</p><p>Willow helped Amity up off the floor as Luz was fixing her hand in the kitchen the friends watch as she drew a spell circle and healed her hand Willow seemed to be surprised "I thought you couldn't draw a spell circle and needed to use glyphs?" Luz didn't turn to them only moving her eyes "I told you..I've been practicing my magic now please kindly fuck off" as Luz waved a hand in the air, Boscha was smirking at Amity "Wow she hit you harder then I thought she could" Amity scoffed at her remark, Luz walked to Boscha and was face to face "Would you like me to show you how much stronger I can hit compared to what kitty got over here" throwing a pointed thumb at Amity on the remark of Kitty, Boscha tried to look firm but the eyes of the human was strong and forceful finally Luz had enough and drew a spell circle and picked up all her friends opened the door and threw them out "Hey just so you know Eda is better off with the Coven then here" as the door slammed shut everyone was so shocked Amity was more hurt as her cheek was hurting and her heart felt broken..</p><hr/><p>Luz sat in her cell pacing back and forth trying to think of a way to get word to her friends or even to break Eda out as well as to what to do about her look alike she looked around her cell for any vents and windows and nothing but has Luz looked down she realized that the dirt on the floor was thick enough her feet left imprints she knew how she could get out but she needed to be patient.</p><p>As lunch came by a coven guard went to each room handing food to each prisoner as her came to the last cell he froze, he saw the human laying still he screamed "HUMAN WAKE UP" and to no movement he thought for a moment then it hit him (Was she dead from the Impact of the fight?) He rushed to his keys opening her cell and kneeling down to touch her neck suddenly he was hit by a icicle in the head knocked out cold Luz stood up and breathing heavily as she had to hold her breath she took the guards clothen and placed him on a bed she felt bad but she had to escape.</p><p>She closed the cell door and continued the man's job as to not look suspicious she went through some doors and return the rolling cart to the kitchen staff given a slight nod as she turned and walked away she was looking at the halls and tried to find the exit, When she realized every wall looked the same.. So she did the next best thing check every room possible and if anyone got suspicious just say she's new? (Eh it works anyway first door here I come) as she opened the door it was more cells but all of them seemed empty so she closed the door and walked to the next after awhile Luz was getting tired of this, she tried this door and found herself blushing as it was a shower room full of women getting cleaned she closed the door fast but not to alert anyone she speed away from that room and continued down the left hall and came to a door she was just going to stop looking through doors but then something pulled her to this door something odd.</p><p>Luz opened the door and looked in seeing a dark room she moved into the room closing the door behind her and knelt drawing a light glyph in the dirt and the light came to Luz and when Luz looked up she was face to face with two big black eyes she didn't shout or move she saw who it was and slowly brought the light to face her the monster closed her eyes and when they opened if was the orange eyes Luz wanted and a sigh of relief hit her hard Luz threw herself at the giant bird and hugged her "Eda I was so worried.." Luz felt Eda embrace her "I know kid but first What the heck happened to you..you look all black and blue" Luz froze has she had forgotten the fight "Eda! I completely forgot there are two of me" Eda looked confused "Did you hit your head kiddo?" Eda looked worried "No..Eda there's a witch version of me here" Eda was thrown back with shock "How..how is that possible?" Luz didn't know how it was happening but she knew one thing she had Eda, Luz tried her best to break the spell of the chains which didn't work so she thought carefully "Eda are you sure you can't someone shrink down?" Eda looked at Luz "Luz I'm out of Magic you would need to case that spell" Luz looked down thinking.."What about.." Luz thought eyes wided as a plan took her back (Lilith had told Luz of their childhood and how she did a spell to share pain..) Eda saw Luz deep in thought and was trying to find out what her little owlet thought when Luz placed her for head on Eda's and closed her eyes, Eda didn't realize what Luz was doing Eda closed her eyes thinking Luz was sad but Luz mumbled something then suddenly Eda and her were in a round light.</p><hr/><p>Amity was pacing back and forth outside the Owl house something was off about Luz was she angry? Was she somewhat sad and showed it wrong no..this Luz wasn't right Willow placed and hand on Amity and shook her head "Lets just go Amity Luz doesn't want us here" Amity looked at the door and said "Let me try one more time you guys stay out here please.." they saw in her eyes she was in pain they let her go Amity went to the door Hooty looked at her "Hooty please bud I know Luz probably told you not to let us in but please..please let me in" Hooty thought for a moment "Hoot you know what I think I like you Amity I'll let you in if you promise to listen to my stories Hoot hoot" Amity shook her head in a yes motion has the door opened and Amity walked in closing it behind her.</p><p>Luz now looking up again but this time from the kitchen she saw Hooty had let Amity in she sighed "Damn it Hooty never listens" Amity walked over to the middle of the living room has she spoke "Luz..can we talk please..not about Eda but us?" Luz seem to be surprised by this and walked over to Amity as she stood to listen "L..Luz did..i..i upset you?.." Amity looked Luz in the eyes and could see Luz relax "No Amity you didn't do anything to harm me" Luz hugged Amity in close and Amity went to rub her ear when she saw the spell vanish (I knew it) a smirk on Amity's face when the wanna be Luz moved out from their hug and saw Amity smirking Luz was confused "May wanna check yourself in a mirror wanna be" as Amity pushed the fake away the Crimson eyes pieced at Amity "You figured it out..smart girl" as the witch look alike of Luz made Amity shudder (She looked so much like luz except for a few things) as the fake made the illusion again and faced Amity.</p><hr/><p>Willow, Gus, and Boscha all sat outside waiting for whatever Amity was doing to be done when a large fight broke out in front of them when the door flew open and two people rolled outside as they were punching kicking and Amity seemed to be biting, the three friends tried to break it up but too no luck as the group heard footsteps in the distance all of a sudden someone had jumped in on the fight pushing Amity away as the Owl lady caught Amity and held her back, suddenly the fakes Illusion changed to look like Luz again and they stood apart looking at one another when the group of friends realized there is a problem..there now stood two Luz's One a fake and One a Friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Confusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As two people stood in front of Amity One a fake shes ready to kill and One the Love of her life..and yet she can't seem to see a difference in whether one..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the two Luz's stood facing one another both show hate and anger on their face when they were about to attack one another they were suddenly lifted in the air by a purple type of force field.</p><p>"Okay...now we have a problem.." said Amity who's spell circle disappeared once it was completed, "Uh...Eda,Willow anyone wanna help me here?!.." As she turned to look at them they nodded and walked forward to see both the Luz's Eda spoke first "I say we flip a coin.." Willow and Amity both looked at the witch to see if she was joking "What?! I DON'T KNOW THEY LOOK THE SAME?!?" Eda shouted pointing to both of the people who are floating in front of them, "Well we could test them?" Willow spoke soft and gave a good point.</p><p>"Alright then Listen up both of you I'll be asking you questions that only the real Luz would know and whoever answers first will be trusted" Both Luz's now smirk and nod, "Okay Question one what was my biggest fear at Grom?" Suddenly the Luz on the Left shouted "Rejection!" Then the Luz on the Right said "I was going to say that but she was faster" Amity now stood closer to both "Question number two what does Eda like to steal most of?" As Eda shouted hey in the background Luz on the right shouted "Shiny things she enjoys them and places them in her nest" as Amity stood dumbfounded she looked back at the group with a look of fear.</p><p>"Uh...guys they both got one right" Amity was now not sure what to do, Eda stepped up "Alright this is what I say we do we place these two in cages and wait for one to crack" Both Luz's didn't want that as the one on the left said "Uh Eda can we talk about this..I really don't like being in a cage and definitely not where I need to stare at myself in another" Eda felt her heart break at those words as the one on the right spoke "yeah..Eda can we um not go in a cage please" Eda didn't realize how much alike they both were as she whispered "fuck.." Amity placed a hand on her shoulder "Eda we need to" Amity turned to the house and yelled "Hey Hooty open the door please" As Hooty Opened the door he rambled about a bug he ate and how they were friends.</p><hr/><p>Amity sat in the dark living room with two cages present in front of her with two Luz's inside, Eda had went off to bed after three hours of sitting and waiting for one to crack and the rest went home Amity of course couldn't do that, She sat with bags underneath her eyes deep in thought. "Amity you should go to bed..you look awful" said one Luz and Amity shook her head "Not till I know who is who" the other Luz spoke now "Amity you need rest and either way this fake with crack sooner or later" when both of the Luz's stared at one another Amity was just looking at them.</p><p>"Listen I'm seriously getting sick of waiting so if you don't get to the point I may get restless.." Amity raised her fist with fire above it and now both Luz's were sweating, "Okay wait Amity we don't need to get physical" in a scared tone one Luz said and another said "Yeah..why not ask us more questions?" Amity sat back down hands holding her head "You both know I couldn't do it..i..I wouldn't be able to harm you" in a shaking voice Amity sounded sad. "Luz the real one..i..i couldn't and would never hurt you..has..well you are my world..I.. i love you" Both Luz's were wide eyed and staring.</p><p>Amity felt the glare of both of them and fell into the couch when she started to let sleep sink in and she passed out. "You know..she was sleep depraved and didn't know what she was saying" says the One Luz, "yeah..you know even though you beat the living shit out of me then tried to take my life..you aren't bad to talk too" a smirk came across her face and the other scoffed "Please..I don't care what happens to you I only care for Amity's well being and that she doesn't fall for a weak minded Human" Luz's smirk fell and she now looked away from the other and leaned on the bars of the cage.</p><hr/><p>Eda was standing pissed off when she woke up to two of the same person sitting looking at her with two bags underneath their eyes, "You've gotta be fucking kidding me.." Eda said has she looked to the kitchen and walked over to get her apple blood "Hey Eda can you pour me a cup?" Eda turned and in a deep low voice said "no" and continued to the kitchen when she returned she saw both Luz's still just sitting there, "Were you both up all night?" Eda said with a eyebrow raised when bot Luz's shook their head Eda was frustrated.</p><p>Amity woke up seeing a brown ceiling then she remembered (oh yeah..two Luz's..) she rubbed her eyes when she sat up to see two empty cages she jumped off the couch and looked around for any sign of them.</p><hr/><p>Boscha woke up in a restful nights rest and found herself in her room but..her arm was stuck she looked with sleepy eyes, (oh..its..just Willow...wait..) Boscha widen her eyes and seen Willow laying next to her cuddling her face into Boscha's arm.</p><p>Boscha didn't know what to do as she couldn't remember much Willow stired in her sleep to turn and place her face right into Boscha chest, Boscha shivered at the warm breathing by her chest and tried not to yelp..she failed Willow lifted her head and looked Boscha in her eyes and Willow's eyes wided as red flush went across her face.</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK?!?" Willow shouted as she pushed Boscha away Boscha now was flushed as well they both looked away from one another "What the fuck.." Willow said again Boscha looked at her "Um..why are you in my bed?" Boscha said as to try and remember what happened "I..I don't know" Willow said as she looked away rubbing her arm in discomfort.</p><p>"Listen I..I can leave" Willow was about to stand when a firm hand stopped her grabbing her hand and holding she looked to Boscha, Boscha now was looking down at the mattress "ple..please don't..g..go" in a soft and whispered voice she said to the girl, Willow sat back down on the bed and looked worried at Boscha "A..are you okay?" A hand placed on Boscha's cheek slowly made her face Willow, Boscha couldn't help the feelings in her lower part in her abdomen she slowly looked at Willow and decided (Fuck it!).</p><p>As sudden as it happened Willow now knew that Boscha had connected lips with her has she looked at Boscha who had her eyes closed Willow felt calm and pushed against the kiss and came closer to Boscha and enjoyed the feeling of Boscha's tongue explore her mouth when they pulled apart to breathe they rest their forhead together "wow.." Willow muttered out of her breaths when she smiled and looked at Boscha "y..you like..m..me?" Boscha sat up straight at those words and rubbed the back of her neck "y..yeah..i..i..have for..a..awhile now" clearly she was worried so Willow pulled Boscha back into their kiss and this time she explored Boscha's mouth with her tongue the girl's cuddled one another as they look in eachanothers eyes smiling when Boscha's phone went off.</p><p>Boscha looked at it to see Amity pop up on the screen she let go of willow and grabbed her phone to answer the call "Hello?" She placed it on speaker "GUYS I..I..LOST THEM ...I..I CAN'T FIND THEM ANYWHERE" Willow and Boscha knew what she was saying "Well be right over" Willow said as Boscha hung up on the other end Amity was confused it was like five in the morning what was Willow doing at Boscha's.</p><hr/><p>Luz was scared she didn't know what to do has she was walking her hands behind her back "E..Eda can we talk about this" Eda walked behind the two not saying anything the one Luz was scared when the other stayed calm "Eda can you tell us where we are going" once again nothing when they saw the cave up ahead they stopped but was pushed to keep going by Eda.</p><p>They were now in the cave and were pushed to sit on the floor both sat there as they look at Eda who was visibly stressed "Okay kids we are going to figure this out" Eda said in a calm and collective tone has one went to speak Eda held a hand up "No not by talking we are going to do this my way" Both the kids seemed confused and then Eda placed a deck of cards down when Luz thought (You've gotta be kidding me..) Eda smirked "Whoever beats me at Texa's Hold'em will be let free the other well we are going to have a chat" both the two girls now had bumps on their skin at the emotionless tone in Eda's tone.</p><p>They played 4 rounds each time Eda won "Eda this isn't getting us anywhere" Eda looked up from the cards and looked at both of them "Yeah..guess your right" Eda stood dusty herself off looking at the two who still sat on the floor "Mhm well I don't know" Eda then got an Idea with a spell circle the cuffs were removed they looked confused Eda smirked "Alright then were going to play Eda says" Both of the girls now stood and looked even more confused "When I say to do something you do it" both nodded Eda now smirking "Alright Eda says touch your nose" both girls did "Eda says touch your ears" Both did when suddenly the illusion spell disappeared the fake said underneath her breath "shit..." As Eda summoned her staff she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what was in front of her.</p><hr/><p>Amity now speed walking through town couldn't find a trace of them anywhere asking nearby people if they seen anyone like Luz when she started to get no's from almost all the people she asked she was now panicking Boscha tapped her shoulder that made her jump "Any sign of them?!" She asked Boscha shook her head "No nothing its like they just disappeared" Willow walked up beside them "Well they couldn't have gotten out of the cage on their own" Amity thought carefully "Eda...eda wasn't home!" The girls then knew who they needed to find Amity pulled out her scroll and found Luz's contact and pressed call.</p><p>It rang rang and rang no answer Amity felt her chest tighten she tried again still nothing she decided to put her scroll away and continued to search.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eda stopped dead in her track's when she saw what stood in front of her gripping her staff tighter she gritted her teeth "Coward" she said to the Fake Luz, Luz held her hands up has sweat run down her forhead the blade pressed to her neck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Eda the Owl lady and her pet Luz the Human..ahh what a match" Fake Luz smirked and looked down at Luz, Eda was going to step closer but Luz shook her head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Eda..its okay" Luz said looking Eda in her eyes, Eda had fear and anger in her golden eyes she could see tears, "Let's make a deal Owl Lady" fake Luz smiled and pulled Luz's arm behind her making Luz grunt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You come with me and give me the staff and Luz here won't be hurt..yet" Eda looked down at Luz then back up to her staff, "Luz I'm sorry" Eda said has she threw fake Luz the staff.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Letting go of Luz's arm but still holding the blade to her neck she caught the staff, "Ah well done Eda" Eda scoffed looking away "Okay now let go of Luz" she pointed at the fake.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A mad laugh rang through the cave "Oh Eda..I don't think so" Luz's eyes widen, Eda clenched her fist "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FUCK!" The fake hit the staff of the ground placing Eda in chains.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Amity and her siblings walked through the forest in quiet, "Mittens you know we could try a spell to track them?" Edric stated Emira just crossed her arms looking at Amity, "Fine..but try not to connect to any wild animal again..".</p><p>Edric nodded to Emira who nodded back they stood against eachanothers backs and drew a big blue spell circle focusing on spell magic around and thought of Luz Noceda.</p><p>Amity seen blue foot prints on the ground show up she waved for her siblings to follow has she ran in the direction they went, she heard voices it sounded like..Eda?!</p><p>Edric and Emira was right behind Amity has she ran through the bushes and branches to a cave entrance and peeked in, she saw Luz and the fake Luz behind her Eda held by chains she saw her siblings behind her.</p><p>"Okay Mittens what's the plan" whispered Emira, Amity placed her hand on her arm and rubbed up and down "I don't know she has a blade to Luz's neck it's a dangerous issue" Edric and Emira looked at eachanother before turning back to Amity.</p><hr/><p>Eda tried fighting the chains "Let Luz go you Coward!!" Luz looked up at her twin and glared "Oh..the human seems angry" the fake laughed at her when she heard a stick break.</p><p>She turned and saw Amity and her siblings standing there, the Fake made Luz stand and moved her in front of Amity with the blade pressed against her neck, "Stay back or the human gets it" Amity raised her hands up and walked forward "I don't want to fight just to talk" Amity stated and looked the human in the eyes.</p><p>"You'll be okay Luz don't worry" Luz nodded slowly feeling the blade rubbing against her neck she felt her heart tighten "Alright Blight that's close enough" stated the fake Luz. </p><p>Amity stopped "Okay let's talk this out let Luz go.." Amity spoke calm and slow to not look like a threat, "Amity Blight the smart yet undeniable failure of the Blight family" The fake Luz smirked has Amity scoffed, "Amity isn't a failure she is amazing and kind shes better than y-" Luz is cut off when the blade was pushed hard against her neck.</p><p>"Shush you we are talking" Amity looked at Luz as she could see a little crimson coulor run down Luz's neck, "Stop! You're hurting her!" Amity shouted and the Fake Luz relaxed the blade.</p><p>"Amity and the Owl lady will follow what I say unless you'd like to see your friend here start gushing blood out of her neck" the fake Luz said it so calmly like she's done it before.</p><p>Amity nodded has the fake Luz tapped the staff to the ground and Eda and Amity were engulfed in smoke, the twins ran to where Amity stood and found she was gone.</p><p>"WHAT DID YOU DO!!" Emira shouted turning to the fake Luz "I placed them at a cell in the Emperors castle where they belong" Fake Luz smirked, Emira saw that she wasn't letting go of Luz, "Why haven't you let Luz go then?" Luz looked in Emira's eyes she could see the fear in the humans eye's.</p><p>"Who said I was going to do that?...besides she needs to be dealt with" in an instant Luz felt the blade sweep across her neck, she could hear Emira shout but couldn't understand the words she clutched her neck has she felt the warmth that gushed out, she fell to her knees and laded on the ground.</p><p>Emira ran up and grabbed her placing Luz in her lap Emira's hands shook gripping the large cut with her own hands "EDRIC HELP ME!!" Edric ran up and took off his shirt, they tied it around the cut to stop the bleeding when they looked up the Fake Luz was gone.</p><p>"You're going to be okay Luz don't worry!" Emira cried out has she rubbed her thumb across the humans cheek that had tears running down, Edric glanced around for any sign of help.</p><p>Luz placed her hand on Emira's cheek to make her look at Luz in her eyes she coughed "s..sa..save..a..am..Amity..an..and..eda." Luz said with great struggle Emira place her hand over the one on her cheek "No..Luz save your strength" Luz looked with tears now pouring out of her eyes.</p><p>"We need to get Luz help Edric she..she needs it" Edric turned to Emira and nodded but just then Emira felt the hand slide off her face and fell to the floor she looked at Luz her breathing sallow and hardly there.</p><hr/><p>Amity paced in the cell when Eda just sat on the bed watching Amity, "Kid relax Luz is smart and brave she is fine" Eda waved her hand Amity stopped and turned to her, "Eda that copy of her held her with a large blade to her neck!" Eda snorted "Kid she Teleported us here and mostlikely released Luz to the twins" Amity took a deep breath in then out.</p><p>"Maybe you are right" Amity moved towards Eda and sat beside her "Kid don't sweat it" Suddenly Amity's ears shot up when she heard footsteps coming to their cell, she turned her gaze to the cell bars.</p><p>The Luz look alike walked up and smirked "Ah hello you two" she said smiling Amity gritted her teeth and turned away from her, "Aw Mittens don't be like that" Amity froze when she heard this..this thing use her nickname from the twins with a smirk on her face it drove Amity up the wall.</p><p>She stomped to the bars "Don't you call me that" she said angerly and pointed at the Luz that stand in front of her, The fake smirked and leaned on the bars "Why don't you like Luz?" Amity pushed the fake off the bars and stood there gripped fist at her sides, The fake made a spell circle in the air and turned her face into Luz's presents.</p><p>Amity closed her eyes not wanting to face the human that stood before her she felt a hand place on her face and made her look up at the girl in front of her, she opened her eyes and saw Luz in front of her she wanted to hug the girl that stood before her.</p><p>"Amity why do you hate me?" Luz said pouting Amity looked at her "I..I don't" she stuttered and grabbed the hand from her face interlocking their fingers, the Luz in front of her squeezed her hand Amity smiled.</p><p>Eda placed a hand on Amity's shoulder and moved her away from the Luz "Kid she's not her.." Eda said Amity looked down and rubbed her arm, "Amity don't listen to Eda she's just upset that you are closer to me then she is" Luz explained and  Amity shook her head "YOU AREN'T LUZ!!" Luz looked upset then a crazed look filled her face "Well darn you really like the human don't you Blight, I find this funny since you let me take her life" Luz laughed.</p><p>Eda stopped dead in her track's and looked down at the Luz past the bars "wh..what did you say" Eda turned from Amity to the Luz outside the cell smirking at her, "Oh! You mean how I took the Luz's Life" Amity froze.</p><p>"Once you two were gone the twins were quite upset so I took the liberty to show them what I can do" Amity fell to her knees "Y..you lied.." Luz laughed out "I never said I would let her go" the laugh from the fake filled the cells has Amity sobbed Eda scooped Amity into a hug "It..its..okay kiddo I'm here" Amity placed her face in Eda's chest and cried out loudly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Twins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fuck Edric can you not fly any faster!" </p><p>"I've never done this before okay!? How could Luz fly this thing!" </p><p>"Edric just step on it she's bleeding out!" </p><p>(Those voices, this warmth...I know them..) "God Luz stay with us please!" Emira pleaded to the figure she held.</p><p>"Edric what do we do!?" Emira turned her head to her brother who is trying to fly owlbert, "I..I don't know!" Edric said.</p><p>"Em-emira?" Emira looked down at Luz "Shh don't talk okay hold onto your strength" (the warmth feels nice) Luz buried her face into Emira.</p><p>Edric finally made it to the owl house, Emira passed Luz to Edric and he held her carefully, they both ran to the door and busted through, Edric layed Luz on the couch and Emira ran upstairs to the bathroom.</p><p>When she rushed into the Bathroom King stood there at the sink "WEH HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF KNOCKING!" King shouted "BANDAGES WHERE ARE THEY?!" King was surprised and pointed to the mirror, Emira opened it and grabbed the stuff she needed and ran out of the bathroom nearly falling down the stairs on her way down.</p><p>Edric stood by the couch, (cold..where did the warmth go..) Luz was shivering on the couch has Edric and Emira looked over the human health kit.</p><p>"Uh.. what do we use on her neck?!" Edric asked and Emira rubbed her chin thinking "um..well we need to stop the bleeding and clean the wound.." Emira looked at the stuff she didn't know what she was doing.</p><p>"P.. peroxide" Emira heard Luz whisper, she looked at the bottles on the table reading them and found the peroxide, she grabbed some gauz and turned to Luz.</p><p>She saw the tears on Luz's face and she seen how wet the shirt was from the blood, "Edric help me out here please, take the shirt off carefully" Emira instructed her brother.</p><p>He slowly removed the shirt and covered the cut with his hands "okay now what?" Edric asked "Okay im going to dump this stuff on the cut to clean it" Emira was undoing the cap "h..hurt..hol..hold down.." Luz struggled to speak.</p><p>Emira understood and Edric looked at his sister confused "What did she mean hurt hold down?" Emira looked at him "Hold her down" Edrics eyes widen "What?! No thats.." Edric didn't like to be hands on like that and Emira knew that "okay then you dump this on and I'll hold her down" Edric looked at the bottle that Emira held out to him.</p><p>"No..I'll hold her down.." he sat on Luz's waist still holding his hands on the cut and looked at Emira, "on the count of 3, 1..2..3!" He removed his hands and Emira dumped the peroxide on the cut.</p><p>Edric held Luz down has they listen to the hiss from the cut and Luz tensed up and screamed, her body tried to move but Edric held her down tears fell from her face, Emira started to place the bandage around Luz's throat and carefully lifted her head when she got to the back of her neck.</p><p>After they finished cleaning and wrapping the wound, Edric let go of Luz and got off her and the couch the twins stood beside the couch and Emira hugged her brother sobbing.</p><p>Luz layed there panting from the pain she had just  endured and opened her eyes and looked toward the twins, she saw the pain on their faces they were holding one another.</p><p>Luz reached up and grabbed Emira's hand, Emira tensed up at the contact but looked down to Luz "I-I'll be o-okay" Luz said with a smile and saw Emira's face crunch up.</p><p>Emira hugged Luz and sobbed into the humans shoulder, Edric placed a hand on his sisters shoulder and smiled at Luz "Man..Luz nothing can knock you out can it?" Luz giggled only to flinch at the pain.</p><p>Emira and Luz layed on the couch, Luz fell asleep awhile ago and Emira just held her close and petted her hair, Edric stood by the window thinking of a plan to get Eda and his little sister back.</p><hr/><p>Eda hadn't slept neither has Amity they sat on the bed in the cell, Amity had big bags under her eyes and she hadn't spoke in hours after the news of Luz being killed by the imposter.</p><p>Eda tried to get her to talk to her but it never worked, Amity just sat there staring off and not speaking, Eda deemed her broken she wouldn't even eat the slop the coven gave both of them.</p><p>Eda was bored so she went up to the bars and saw a guard standing beside their cell, she decided to bug him "Hey guard wouldn't wanna be free of any work and just use magic freely you know since I'm way~ stronger than the Emperor himself" Eda leaned against the bars and saw the Guard not paying attention "Like come on look at the uniforms you guys are forced to wear, are you guys a bird and what kind of bird, owls are my favorite if you couldn't tell" she could see the guard tensing up.</p><p>"Will you be quiet!" The guard shouted, Eda snorted and turned to Amity "See kid these guards aren't anything special", Eda sighed when Amity didn't move or even reply.</p><p>"You know this kid didn't deserve what your coven leader did, even I wouldn't go as low to harm a kid.." Eda crossed her arms looking to the floor, she heard the guard sigh "Listen..the original plan didn't evolve the human dying.." the guard said and Eda was surprised.</p><p>"Well then why did that monster get away with defying orders!" Eda shouted and the guard looked to the ground but straightened up quickly "Belos seems to favor the so called imposter" the guard stated, Eda felt like this guard didn't enjoy what they were doing and looked at the guard again "Then why do you follow him?!" The guard turned and faced the owl lady "you follow belos you get power and power comes control.." Eda scoffed at that.</p><p>She walked away from the bars and back to the bed where Amity hasn't moved, Eda looked at the guard "If the human and you had fallen in line she would still have been alive" Eda closed her eyes and lowered her head.</p><p>Suddenly she heard the guard scream she shot her head up and saw he was picked up by an abomination, Amity stood in the middle of the cell her eyes reflecting like daggers at the guard.</p><p>"YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Amity screamed and the abomination tightened the grip on the guard, Eda watched from the bed "Y-You're friend is dead!" The guard shouted and Amity marched up to the bars "You think i don't know that, she may be dead but you you guys are the cause of her death.." Amity spat like venom at the guard.</p><p>Her abomination tightened again, Eda stood up from the Bed and walked over to Amity "Alright kid that's enough.." Eda's hand was smacked away "No..they killed her they deserve the same fate.." the guard was shaking.</p><p>Eda wrapped around Amity and could feel the girl tense up, "I know..I know you want to avenge her but killing isn't the way of doing that..she wouldn't want that.." Eda whispered to Amity.</p><p>Amity lowered her abomination and dropped the guard, she relaxed into Eda's hug "you're..right she wouldn't want this.." Amity said now calm and quiet she turned around to hug Eda back and cried into Eda's chest again.</p><p>"Fuck..I..I don't know what to do..Eda she's..she's.." Amity was shaking, "I know kid..I know" Eda shot a glare at the guard who sat outside the bars, he stood up and ran off.</p><hr/><p>Edric went to the kitchen to cook for the two girls, Emira had fallen asleep with Luz on the couch, Edric glanced at the two and smiled they both were snoring peacefully and he watched has Luz drooled on his sisters hand he couldn't help but snort.</p><p>Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Edric tensed up he didn't know of anyone who could have came here, he walked over to the window and peeked out, he seen Willow standing outside he sighed and walked to the door.</p><p>When he opened it Willow jumped at his presence, "Oh! Hi Edric nice to see you" he closed the door stepping outside "Hi Willow" he waved and put on a fake smile.</p><p>"Um..Edric what are you doing here, where's Eda?" Willow asked and notice Edric tense up at the mention of Eda. "Um you see..uh..Luz was lonely and..me and Emira wanted to keep her company?" He said more like a question then an answer.</p><p>"Oh well okay, where is Luz I wanted to hang out and talk to her since she hasn't been to school" Edric rubbed the back of his neck "Uh..".</p><p>The door opened and Emira stepped out yawning "Edric who.." she froze when she saw Willow, Willow raised an eyebrow at Emira's clothen she was wearing a purple bad girl coven shirt with a mini Eda on it.</p><p>"Oh hi Willow..uh..whatcha doing here?" Emira asked "I came to hang out with Luz" Emira tensed as well at the mention of Luz, "Luz isn't feeling well Eda wanted me and Ed here to take care of her" Emira smiled and leaned on her brother, Willow raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Okay..what's going on, you two are making no sense and you're acting weird" Willow pointed to the both of them, Emira and Edric both looked at one another "What us nah!" They both said in unison.</p><p>The twins heard a bang from inside and they turned fast, "Uh...Edric I'll go check on that you stay here with Willow" Emira rushed inside before he could complain.</p><p>"Edric.." Edric tensed when he heard Willows intense voice, he turned to Willow "Yes?.." "What is going on now.." Willow asked crossing her arms Edric felt sweat drip from his forhead.</p><p>Willow pushed passed Edric and into the house, "Wait Willow no!" Edric tried to stop her but it was too late, Willow stood frozen at the door and saw Emira hold Luz up on her lap from the floor "LUZ WHAT HAPPENED?!?" Willow shouted, "I..I fell off the.. couch" Luz said with a strained voice, Willow saw the medical supply on the table and the bloody gauz as well as Emira's school shirt full of blood.</p><p>"What is going on who's blood is that?" Willow pointed at the shirt, "that would..be mineeee~" Luz said giggling after her comment, Emira smiled a toothy grin at Willow, "why is Luz talking like that?" Edric asked making Willow jump, "um..I think its from the blood lost she did lose alot.." Emira said looking down to Luz who was in her own lala land.</p><p>Emira saw Luz place a hand on her cheek "you know..you remind me of someone I know...aha I know you remind me of a crayon" Luz patted her face and dropped her hand with a thud to the floor.</p><p>Edric snorted behind Willow, "Shut up Edric she's delusional" Emira shot a glare at Edric, Willow sat on the couch and looked down at Luz, Edric also walked up to Luz "Hey!..you remind me of someone too.." Edric bent down and Luz grabbed his face "You remind me of this really pretty girl..." Luz whispered into his ear, Edric blushed has he felt a quick peek on his cheek.</p><p>He jumped back and Emira laughed out loud "Man wouldn't Amity just die if she were here!" Emira said and Willow raised her eyebrow "Where is Amity and Eda?" Emira stopped Laughing.</p><p>"OH!..BIG BAD ME TOOK THEM!" Luz said very loudly and raised pointing at the roof "Then myself cut me and boom gone" Willow was even more confused "We will explain later.." Edric said and picked up Luz.</p><p>"WEEEEEE" Luz shouted Edric was hit in the face by her arm "Okay time for rest" Luz pouted "noooo.." it faded has Edric went upstairs with Luz to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emira and Edric explained the events leading up to Luz being a delusional mess and how Eda and Amity was taken by the witch version of Luz.</p><p>Willow looked shocked and angry "Well do we have a plan to get the two of them back?!" Willow shouted to the twins who shook their heads "No..we need Luz and without her being stable enough she could cause more damage then good.." Emira said.</p><p>Edric snapped his fingers "We can get the group together, Viney,Gus,Boscha anyone we know and we can sneak in and help Eda and Amity escape!" Emira turned to her brother "Did you forget that Amity and Eda are in the Emperors castle" Edric lowered his hand and looked down.</p><p>Willow smiled "You know what, that doesn't sound half bad, maybe if we can get a group together we can do Edrics plan" Emira looked to Willow "But like come on Willow are we sure that will work?" Willow nodded "We have to try" "Weh HELP THIS DEMON IS TRYING TO RIP MY SKIN OFF AHHHHH" King shouted from upstairs.</p><p>Emira sighed "Looks like Luz is up" Willow smiled "I'll go check on her, Emira see if you can get in contact with Viney she is in healing class and could heal some of Luz's injuries" Emira blushed "How are you so sure I have her number.." Willow smirked "You are as red has a tomato just like Amity" Emira scoffed but Willow walked away before she could reply.</p><hr/><p>Willow walked over to Luz's room and opened the door she seen King trying to run away from Luz who held him and was trying to remove his fur like a banana, Willow walked over and grabbed King away from Luz.</p><p>"Heyyyyy that was my toy.." Luz said with a pout, King was breathing heavy and held on to Willow "What is wrong with Luz?!" King asked and Willow made Luz lay back down "Um..she's a bit delusional from losing blood we think.." King looked up with wide eyes.</p><p>"That's why she has bandages on her neck?!, does Eda know?!..wait..where is Eda?" King asked, Willow sighed and held King into a hug "We'll get her back" Willow looked down at Luz who was smirking "What is it Luz?" Willow asked and Luz waved her to come closer.</p><p>Willow lowered her ear so Luz could whisper into it "I..I think the twins are clones.." Luz said and Willow rolled her eyes with a smile "Go to sleep Luz" Luz pouted "But..my my cuddle buddy not here.." Willow raised an eyebrow "Who?" Luz smiled "She has bright green hair with brown in the front, I call her my kitten" Luz whispered and laughed.</p><p>Willow smiled "You mean Amity?" Luz nodded but flinched when pain shot up "Yeah my kitten!" Willow sighed "You'll need to sleep without your kitten for now.." Luz pouted and rolled over.</p><p>Willow heard the bedroom door open a little and when she looked over she seen the twins peaking in "you guys can come in shes not going to bite" Willow said, the twins came into the room and Emira smiled down at the now sleeping Luz "I can't believe she called Amity kitten" Emira looked up to Willow who now held a sad expression.</p><p>"Luz needs rest but..knowing Amity she'll wanna know if Luz is okay did you get in contact with Viney" Emira nodded "Yeah she said she'll be over in a least 3 minutes" Luz turned and grabbed Emira making her yelp from surprise.</p><p>Emira was now laying next to Luz, Emira mouthed "Help me" Edric held laughter back and shook his head "Nope this is too funny" Luz muttered "Kitty" in her sleep and Emira blushed "She thinks I'm Amity help me or so help me I'll-" Willow shushed her and pointed to Luz who was fast asleep.</p><p>"Emira please..Luz needs sleep can you please just..cuddle her for abit" Willos pleaded with the twin who sighed "fine.." Emira pulled Luz closer and rested her head on top of Luz's.</p><p>Edric left the room to go watch for Viney, while Willow sat on a desk chair in Luz's room and held King on her lap.</p><p>Emira looked down to Luz who was sleeping peacefully "You know..Luz is surprisely strong for a human.." Willow looked over "Yeah..that's Luz for you" Emira sighed "Mittens is probably heart broken right now.." Willow frowned "We can only hope Amity stay's strong for Luz.." Emira looked a Willow "But..what i mean is..what if Amity thinks Luz is..gone" Willow closed her eyes "I hope Eda is with her then.." the two decided to remain quiet now.</p><hr/><p>Eda held Amity who had passed out due to the amount of magic she used on the guard and her abomination, Eda held Amity close to her and could feel the kid moving in her sleep and grumbling.</p><p>Eda knew it was a nightmare and she could only hold Amity close and shush her when her sleeping form would whimper, Eda saw a form out of the corner of her eye and shot her attention to the bars.</p><p>She froze, Eda had locked eyes on one person she thought would be completely busy, Eda had locked eyes with Lilith her older sister and second in command.</p><p>Eda growled and glared at her sister "Lilith.." was whispered out with venom, Lilith on the other hand was standing there looking not at Eda but at what she was holding.</p><p>Eda noticed this and followed her sisters eyes to Amity, Eda pulled Amity closer and squinted at her sister "You..you leave her alone..she's been through enough.." Eda whispered and pointed at Lilith.</p><p>"Is..is she alright.." Lilith asked with actual concern in her tone Eda rolled her eyes "You tell me..you've probably heard the news" Eda growled out, Lilith sighed "I..I heard..I am truly sorry..the human did not deserve that fate.." Eda raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"You suddenly care about Luz..you didn't care before why would you care now!" Eda hadn't realized she tightened her hold alot more on Amity but Amity didn't seem to mind, Lilith sighed "Luz..didn't deserve to die not the way that monster did it.." Eda's eyes widen "How..how did they do it.." Eda whispered and Lilith flinched "I..i thought you knew..they cut..her throat.." Lilith spoke slowly.</p><p>Eda eyes dropped from Lilith to Amity, Lilith could see the tears in her sisters eyes "I am so sorry Edalyn.." Eda closed her eyes and layed down beside Amity hiding her face away from Lilith.</p><p>Lilith sighed "Edalyn..if you wish..I..I am willing to check on the human.." Eda shot up and looked to Lilith "Please..Please do!" Eda said with desperation,Lilith smiled "I'll go later this evening, And if possible I'll see if I can aid her if she is hurt.." Eda smiled "Thanks Lily this..this means alot" Lilith nodded and turned away and disappeared.</p><p>Amity's eyes fluttered open and looked up to Eda "hey..there kiddo how was the sleep" Eda asked and Amity frowned "Full of nightmares..I..I want Luz.." Amity's voice cracked and tears began to run down her cheeks.</p><p>Eda hugged the girl "Amity listen to me..I know Luz is a fighter..she..she can be alive we aren't for sure.." Eda wished it was true but knowing how fragile and where the witch had cut Luz, it was a low chance Luz was alive.</p><p>Amity buried her face into Eda and she was shaking not from the cold of the cell but from the empty and dark feeling in her heart, she hadn't told Luz how she felt and if it is true that Luz is gone, then Amity had just lost the one person who gave her life light and peace from the hard ships.</p><p>Amity stood up from the bed and walked over to the bars of the cell, Eda watch has Amity looked left and right, Amity leaned against the bars "Eda..I.." Amity sighed and lowered her gaze to the floor "When..we..when we escape I want to live with you..I..I can't go back to Blight manor" Eda smiled "Of course kiddo..I wouldn't dream of letting those monsters take you.." Amity looked at Eda and smiled "Thank you Eda.." Eda opened her arms, Amity ran into them and hugged Eda who then stood and rocked them side to side.</p><hr/><p>Viney had shown up a little while after and jumped off Puddles, Viney had received a call saying Luz had gotten hurt bad and they needed her help, Viney didn't think twice and accepted.</p><p>Luz was the first one to believe in Viney and her group of friends and Luz helped them be able to learn the magic they wanted and Viney may not confess this but Luz was like a little sister to her.</p><p>Viney ran up to the door and knocked on it like crazy, Edric opened it and smiled "Heya Viney we are so glad you could come and help us" Viney rushed inside pushing passed Edric, the first thing that caught her eyes were the bloody clothen and gauze on the coffee table.</p><p>She turned to Edric "Where is she?" Edric gulped his never seen Viney pissed but right now Viney wasn't just pissed she was furious, Edric shyly smiled "Up..Upstairs" Viney turned to the stairs and shot up them.</p><p>Willow heard the sound of running and turned to the door just in time to see it nearly fly off, Viney ran over and stood over Emira and Luz looking worried.</p><p>"How is she and what happened?!" Viney asked and Willow sighed "Luz is stable but we don't know if the injury is bad or if we cleaned it right or if its still bleeding" Viney nodded "Emira can you move so I can take a look" Emira nodded and carefully let go of Luz.</p><p>Luz groaned and her eyes fluttered open, Viney smiled "Hey Luz how are you feeling" Luz smiled "Just peachy~~" Viney nodded "She's in a state of shock so delusional" Viney then stared at the bandage on Luz's neck.</p><p>"How much blood did she lose?" Viney asked and Emira looked down "Alot..my shirt and hers was covered in it and the cave she was in had a puddle" Viney's eyes shot wider and she turned to Emira "Who did this.." Luz suddenly laughed "I did this~~~" Luz said in a sing tone.</p><p>Viney looked at Luz "Luz did this..to herself.." Emira placed a hand on Viney's shoulder "Not..exactly.." Viney sighed "Lets see what I can do.." Luz looked at Viney and smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edric,Emira and Willow had been told to leave the room so Viney could pay attention to the wound and so Luz would stop trying to pull Em into the bed to cuddle.</p><p>Viney sighed when the three left her and Luz alone, she turned to see Luz smirking at her "What?" Viney asked to recieve a snicker in return.</p><p>"What is it Luz?" Viney asked once more and Luz pointed at Viney then the door "You like her~~" Viney turned bloodshot red.</p><p>She made a spell circle and shot it at Luz who passed out, Viney breathed out a long breath and started to unwrap the bandages around Luz's neck.</p><p>Viney was nearly through unwrapping when she seen the red on the cloth and stopped she closed her eyes and thought to herself (Luz did not deserve this..) Vineu reopened her eyes and continued.</p><p>Viney nearly gasped at the look of the wound, Luz had a long clean cut that had now scared over but was still raw and definitely sore.</p><p>Viney with a shaky hand leaned in and traced her finger over the cut, Luz's face contorted in pain when Viney pessed to hard.</p><p>Viney removed her hand and started a spell circle to heal the wound.</p><hr/><p>Emira and Edric sat outside the owl house, both were silent lost in thought of how their sister was and what they were going to do to her.</p><p>Edric let out a shaky breath which caught Emira's attention "Do..do you think Amity is alright?" Edric asked his twin who in return had to think over rather question.</p><p>Emira after a minute slowly nodded "I..I think so, the fake didn't seem to want to hurt Amity or Eda just..Luz" Emira frowned at her last statement and Edric understood.</p><p>Edric was going to ask another question but footsteps drew both the twins to look up and when they did they were caught off guard to see people they were hoping not to see.</p><hr/><p>Willow sat inside on the couch, she was waiting for Viney to finish her work but when shouting from outside caught her attention she shot off the couch and ran over to the door to see what was happening.</p><p>Willow opened the door and saw the twins no longer on the porch of the owl house but rather on the front yard yelling at two people.</p><p>Willow squinted to see who it was and to her surprise and dismay, It was Lilith and Alador Willow felt rage bubble inside has her eyes glowed green.</p><p>The twins were both shocked when vines wrapped around Lilith and their father, they turned around to see a pissed Willow walking up to them.</p><p>"Willow what are you-" Emira was cut off by Lilith "Young Lady this isn't a wise choice!" Willow scowled at the end of the coven "So what you came here to finish the job for the Emperor!" The vines pressed tighter to the adults.</p><p>"We came to help!" Everyone turned to Alador who looked to be telling the truth "Why?" Edric asked in which Lilith sighed "I..I talked to Eda and seen Amity.." </p><p>The twins eyes shot wide "How is she?!" Emira pleaded to know "Not good..but I believe she'll be relieved to know Luz is alive" Willow and the twins seem to relax a bit.</p><p>"Um..park may you let us..down?" Alador asked shyly in which Willow made a 'oh' noise and nodded she slowly lowered them down.</p><p>Once the adults were let go the twins were pulled into a surprised hug from their father, Lilith walked up to Willow to leave the blights.</p><p>"How is she?" Lilith asked Willow who sighed "She's stable but delusional due to blood lost and we have Viney our friend healer looking at her" Lilith nodded they walked toward the house while the twins stayed with Alador.</p><p>Lilith looked around the living room a little shocked at the weird and messy home her sister lived in but for an odd sense she felt warm and safe which reminded her of Eda.</p><p>Willow was busy looking up at the stairs with worry, "What is wrong?" Lilith asked placing a hand on her shoulder which made Willow tense up and Lilith pulled her hand back.</p><p>"S-Sorry..I..just am worried they've been up there for awhile" Lilith smiled and nodded to the Park who seemed worried and sad.</p><p>Lilith was about to reassure the young witch when Viney could be heard talking to someone, they both looked up to see Luz stomping down the stairs with a scowl on her face while Viney chased her.</p><p>"Luz you need rest to heal..Please!" Luz stopped dead in her track's track's glared at Lilith who in return frowned and looked somewhat scared "H-Human I..I can expla-" Luz suddenly jumped at Lilith who in return screamed trying to fight Luz off.</p><p>Willow was shocked and surprised, Luz had never been this violent, Willow ran up and pulled Luz off Lilith who was breathing heavily and backing away from Luz.</p><p>Luz fought against Willow "Luz stop She's here to help us, she knows where Eda and Amity are!" That seemed to do it, Luz froze and looked right into Willows eyes then seemed to calm down.</p><p>Viney walked up to Luz and led the girl to the couch to sit, "Okay Luz like I was saying you need rest and your throat will be Raw for a good while" Luz put up a thumbs up has she doesn't feel up to talking, Now it was Luz who would help Amity and Eda before it was too late.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay to make shit easier we are going to call the fake Luz (Lus) and the real one just Luz.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eda hadn't slept in two or three days, she wasn't sure to be honest she had been lost in days to night and time to hours because she was stuck in this cell.</p><p>Amity had been sleeping but only when Eda held her, otherwise the girl woke up screaming in fear and tears down her face, Eda felt heartbroken.</p><p>"Hey kid how you doing?" Amity turned to Eda and Immediately Eda could see the girl's puffy eyes and bags underneath her eye lids. </p><p>"I..I am tired..I-I wanna go home.." Eda nodded and stood from the floor and sat beside Amity on the bed pulling her into her own side.</p><p>"I know kiddo we will-" Eda was cut off "Liar you know your trapped and yet you lie" Amity and Eda looked and noticed Lus.</p><p>Amity didn't even yell or shout she just looked away and stared at the floor of her cell, Eda tightened her hold on Amity glaring at the witch that looked like her apprentice.</p><p>"Fuck off you monster" Eda snapped at the witch who smirked "Oh Owl lady you aren't so scary behind these bars" Eda gritted her teeth and closed her eyes.</p><p>Amity buried her face into Eda to hide from the person who stole Luz from her, but the imposter had other plans.</p><p>"Amity, what's wrong?" Amity tensed up at the familiar voice she gripped Eda who covered Amity's ears "SHUT UP" Eda shouted out in anger and in pain.</p><p>Lus smiled a sick twisted grin "you know if you want out I could grant that for one simple thing" Lus leaned against the bars and held on finger up with a smirk.</p><p>Eda raised a brow "What thing?" That's when Lus pointed toward Amity "She dates me without no fight or hate and follows all my commands" Eda scowled at this "Not a fucking chance you sick fuck" </p><p>Amity stood up from Eda and walked toward the bars surprising everyone, Eda frowned "What are you doing kiddo" Lus smirked and stood in front of Amity with a raised brow "do you accept my offer?" </p><p>Suddenly Amity's eyes met Lus and Lus could see the firey rage in them, she tried to back away but a hand quickly grabbed the collar of their cloak and pulled them right up against the bars and right up to Amity's face.</p><p>"<strong>Are you sure you want to be stuck with a blight on a rage and blood thirsty path Lus.." </strong>Lus smirked and winked placing her own hand on Amity's that held the collar "Oh my fiesty you are...I love the feisty ones" </p><p>Amity pulled her hand away from Lus who faked a frown at the lost, Amity deadpanned "you know, I would never love you because you are nothing like my Luz!" Amity shouted and turned away from the witch.</p><p>Lus snapped.</p><p>Amity heard the cell door get slammed open making her whip around and seen red glowing eyes glaring at her, Amity backed away while Lus stalked forward.</p><p>Eda jumped up from the bed but Lus casted a sleep making Eda stuck to the floor and her hands frozen at her side unable to make spells.</p><p>Amity's eyes shoot wise when her back reached the wall and she was pinned by Lus who locked their eyes together and stared deep into Amitys.</p><p>"<em><strong>You think you have power here Blight..but you don't, you will fall for me either by choice or by Force!" </strong></em>A slap egoed through the cell has Amity held her cheek while kneeling on the ground from the force.</p><p>"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU MONSTER!" Eda shouted and struggled against the spell Lus placed on her, Lus stared down at Amity with no emotion on their face.</p><p>Amity sniffled and looked back up at Lus who softened at the sight of Amity "Oh dear, I am so so sorry Ami here let me-" Lus went to touch Amity who flinched and back up toward Eda on her butt.</p><p>Amity was breathing fast and had a fearful expression on Lus frowned upon this, she stepped forward again and held her hand out feeling regret on slapping Amity.</p><p>"Ami, I-I..I am so s-sorry I was angry and wasn't thinking please I.. " Amity made her way to Eda and gripped Eda's spell locked legs.</p><p>Lus scowled "Fine.. you don't want to forgive me then I'll just take something that gave you comfort away.." Amity gasped when she was bounded to the wall and Eda was grabbed by guards.</p><p>"E-EDA!" "AMITY!" The both shouted but it was no use Eda was dragged down the hall to be put in a different cell and Amity was left alone.</p><p>Lus smirked and let the spell go, Amity fell to the cell floor and stared at it shaking "If you had just listened Ami none of this would be happening" Amity gripped the floor and screamed.</p><hr/><p>Luz groaned while Viney poked her scar "Sit still Luz and I can heal it faster" Luz rolled her eyes at how sisterly Viney was being.</p><p>"Yes Ma'am" Emira and Edric both snickered at the two, Viney shot the twins a look saying shut up or I'll kick your ass.</p><p>Luz hissed when Viney touched a soft spot "Mm this could take awhile longer, my healing isn't strong enough" "I could try if you children would trust me to preforme the spell" </p><p>Everyone turned to Lilith who was drinking tea "I could" Lilith shrugged the twins bit their lip has the faster Luz healed the faster they can help Amity.</p><p>Viney however didn't like the idea of Lilith a coven member to heal Luz, Viney glared at Lilith but before she could reply Luz did "Okay.." </p><p>Everyone went wide eyed even Lilith herself "Please heal me so we can save Amity and Eda" Lilith nodded and placed down her tea and stood, Viney moved and let Lilith sit where she once sat.</p><p>Luz seemed a little worried but Lilith nodded "Okay hu- I mean um Luz let's do this" Luz gulped and took deep breaths then looked determined "Let's do this." </p><p>Lilith placed a hand on the cut and lifted her left hand making a spell circle her right hand glowed making Luz flinch a little Viney flinched as well ready to pull Lilith off it anything went wrong.</p><p>Within a minute Lilith's glow died and she pulled her hand back to see a faint scar but no longer was it raw or painful to the touch.</p><p>Luz touch her scar and smiled when it didn't hurt "Thank you you Lilith" Lilith nodded "Now I will also be helping you get my sister out of that prison" Everyone stared lost at the aid.</p><p>"I had received news of Eda being set up for petrification in the next few days and Amity..Amity looks dreadful" the twins tensed at that "Mittens.." Edric whispered.</p><p>Luz stood up from the couch "Let's go and get them, I don't want to waste another second on this" Willow had came down the stairs and frowned "Uh Luz your talking about breaking into a high security prison with 4 people and including yourself that would be 5" </p><p>Luz smirked up at her "Yeah well we'll have the element of surpise, Lilith did they know I was alive?" Lilith thought about it and shook her head "No I believe they pronounced you dead" </p><p>Luz smirked has well had the twin "Well then we have the element of surpise, now here's the plan.." </p><p>Has they made a plan they all agreed that Luz would be the surpise for the end fight against the impostor and that they all knew if push came to shove they would fight until their last breath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>dark...cold...dark and alone..</em>Amity only knew those words, she was alone and couldn't sleep, she didn't have that warmth of Eda holding her protectively to keep her calm.</p><p>Amity held her knees to her chest and sat at the far corner of the room, she was scared and for the first time she's fine with being honest about that.</p><p>Amity wiped her tears away and held back her sobs has she leaned against the cold wall, she didn't know where Eda was now but she wished the woman was here or even Luz.</p><p>Amity sobbed at the thought of Luz, her Luz was gone her love and light on life, Amity held her head and wanted to scream but she knew that would admit defeat.</p><p>Amity looked toward the bars where two guards stood, Amity growled knowing that it was no use trying anything with out the stupid guards getting in the way.</p><p>Amity heard footsteps coming and she swears if it's that impostor she will choke them with an abomination. </p><p>"Amity" Amity tensed at that voice her blood went cold, she turned her head slowly and noticed her father standing there, Amity gulped.</p><p>Alador waved the guards off one opened the cell door and let Alador in, the guards left them to have a private discussion.</p><p>Amity closed her eyes and squeezed her knees tighter around her and gritted her teeth not knowing what her father will do, that was until two arms wrapped around her.</p><p>Amity peeked up at Alador and found her father's soft caring face and not an angered one, Amity wrapped her arms around her Dad and started to cry has Alador shushed her and rocked her.</p><p>When Amity calmed down her father pulled Amity back and held her by the shoulder and immediately his eyes locked on the hand print on Amity's cheek, He gently cupped it but Amity flinched.</p><p>"Who did this.." Amity heard Alador whisper and Amity held tears back "L-Lus.." Alador knew which Amity was speaking of since he had seen the human earlier.</p><p>"Amity listen to me okay?" Amity looked up at her father and noticed the serious look in his eyes she nodded "We are coming to save you and the owl lady, Lilith is helping form a plan as we speak but you need to stay strong for me okay?" </p><p>Amity felt her dad's finger rub her bruised cheek but it weirdly felt nice, Amity leaned into the touch and nodded to her father who smiled softly "good..good okay, Amity know that whatever happens I will love you okay?" Amity was once again pulled into a hug.</p><p>Amity held her dad like a lifeline and it felt warm, she's never thought she'd ever feel these warm hugs again but it felt like when she was 5 again.</p><p>Amity smiled while tears fell, Alador pulled back and Amity was surpised to see his own tears, he wiped her tears away and leaned down placing a soft kiss on her forhead "I love you Amity" Amity held her dad's hand "I-I love you too D-Dad" </p><p>Alador smiled and pulled his hand away and went to leave but his hand was grabbed by Amity who looked scared again "p-please..d-don't leave me here in the dark..alone.." </p><p>Alador frowned when he remembered when Amity was smaller she was terrified of the dark and he'd always leave a light spell and when she fell asleep he'd drop it.</p><p>He turned and made a spell circle where a soft purple light formed and he pushed it softly toward Amity who cupped the spell and stared at it with puffy eyes.</p><p>Alador smiled "I won't be gone for long but use this for the dark" Amity smiled and kept the spell close to her, Alador left the cell has the two guards returned and shut it.</p><p>Alador looked one last time towards Amity who still sat in the corner but now has a soft smile with his spell, Alador walked down the hall and went to find the owl lady.</p><p>It didn't take long.</p><p>"YOU ASSHOLES" Immediately Alador knew that voice, he groaned knowing this was going to be a hard discussion.</p><p>When he turned the corner he found the guards holding their hands to their ears, Alador smirked knowing the owl lady would do anything to piss people off.</p><p>Alador walked up to the guards and told them to leave which they were glad to do when he turned he saw the owl lady scowling at him which yo be honest was quite scary to him.</p><p>"I came to talk Owl la-" "Save it!" Eda cut off Alador who frowned when the owl lady stomped up to the bars and gripped it to the point her knuckles were white has snow.</p><p>"Whatever you and Dalia did to that girl has broken her to the point she has nightmares everyone she shuts her eyes, You know who had to calm her down..yeah me you and your wife weren't even there and I am kinda glad because the kid would mumble and I heard Odalies name more than once."</p><p>Alador was ashamed but that's not why he was here "Lilith is forming a plan to aid with Amity and your escape" Eda perked up "So Lilith put you here to tell me and the kid then" Alador nodded.</p><p>"Yes, and I have talked to Amity and I am quite angry at this imposter, they hurt my blood and shall face judgement" Eda was a little shocked at the bloodlust in Aladors eyes but she smirked "Well maybe I was wrong about you Alador..but I'll be watching you" </p><p>Eda turned and walked back toward the back of the cell but Alador had something else to say "Edalyn, I have one more thing to tell you" Eda turned and raised a brow.</p><p>Alador waved her to come closer which Eda hesitantly did, Alador cupped a hand to his mouth "The human..she's alive and safe" Eda perked up and gripped the bars leaning in as much and whispered back "She..she's okay?" </p><p>Alador smiled and nodded "Lilith is aiding in healing her but I am not sure of the state she's in since I am here and not with them"  Eda nodded and smiled has tears pricked her eyes "Oh thank the titan she's okay.." </p><p>Alador turned to leave but Eda caught his attention "When are we planning this escape?" Alador smirked "Tonight" Eda nodded and smirked knowing she'll be ready to kick ass.</p><p>Alador left and went to continue his duty to raise no suspension, Amity and Eda were both ready to leave this place and get back home.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>~12:34am~</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Luz and the twins with Lilith and Willow all stood outside the castle, Lilith pointed to Luz where a ventilation system should be and told her the direction to go.</p><p>While Lilith made a spell circle to wrap the twins and Willow in restraints, Lilith nodded to Luz and walked toward the entrance.</p><p>"Lilith, what do we have here?" One guard asked has protocol, Lilith kept her mask on has the leader "the one with glasses were trying to sneak in has for the blights they were blaming illegal pranks in the market"</p><p>The guard nodded and stood to the side to let Lilith carry-on and Lilith smirked knowing she's in and hoped Luz was in position.</p><p>Lilith continued down a few corridors and finally came to the stairs to the cells, she went down  and when she knew they were good she let the three out of her restraints.</p><p>The twins made an illusion of guard uniforms and followed Lilith through the cells, Lilith perked up when she seen Alador not to far "Alador" she spoke making the man turn and smirk at the three coven members behind Lilith.</p><p>"I see you've gotten passed the coven with no issue" Lilith nodded, Alador began to walk toward Eda's cell first "follow me I found both Amity and Edalyn's cells" Lilith frowned "They were in separate cells?" </p><p>Alador nodded "Yes, but I spoke to both and they seem fine..well has fine has you can be" Lilith nodded they all saw Eda's cell and it was unguarded since they are doing this during shift change.</p><p>Lilith ran over and noticed Eda leaning against the wall waiting "Oh Heya sis" Eda waved and Lilith just had to roll her eyes, Lilith opened the cell and let Eda out.</p><p>Before they left they left a copy of Eda sleeping on the wooden bunk, Eda smiled to the three coven members "Okay so who is who here?" Eda asked.</p><p>"Ed" "Em" and "Willow" Alador pointed to each, Eda frowned "Where's Luz?" Lilith smiled "She's here but hiding has not to be found easily if things go south" </p><p>Eda nodded has they started to go towards Amity's cell, Eda frowned "I hope the kids okay, they took me last night and that was when that monster had slapped her" </p><p>Eda could hear a growl from Alador and see his fist tighten, but she kept that to herself has they approached Willow speed up to look in the cell.</p><p>"Guys..she's not here" Willow turned back to the group, Alador ran up and grabbed the bars looking inside only to see his light spell still there and no daughter.</p><p>His blood ran cold, Willow found the same dread on the twins and the sisters face, but everyone went tense when "Well well well, I knew something was up!" </p><p>They all turned and everyone grew stiff at the scene, Lus had a blade to Amity's throat the same blade they had used on Luz, Amity had tears in her eyes and fear has she looked at the group.</p><p>Alador scowled "Let go of my daughter!" Lus smirked and pressed the blade tighter to Amity's throat making a sob escape from Amity "Shut up old man, she's only in this position because of you all" </p><p>"Now if you wish no harm to come to Amity you'll all get into that cell before I cut her throat just like that human" everyone gulped and backed away not wanting Amity to get hurt.</p><p>Willow looked up and noticed something that made her smirk "Lus tell me one thing before you lock us away why?" Lus rose a brow "Why what?" Willow took a breath "Why did you target Luz? If you were after Amity?" </p><p>Lus smirked "that human was in the way, besides as soon has I get done with you 6 I can take Amity here and work toward getting her in line" </p><p>Willow frowned at that "in line?" Lus smirked "I have found a banned spell that can control any mind and make them bend to your will!" Amity tensed and started to hyperventilate.</p><p>Lus shushed her placing her mouth right by Amity's ear "shush dear..soon you'll be perfect" Amity shivered at the heat against her throat and ear.</p><p>"Now, get in the cell or do I need to-" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Everyone rose a brow, suddenly the vent above Lus broke and a person fell on them.</p><p>Amity pulled away and ran over to the group where Alador held her tightly, she sobbed.</p><p>A groan caught everyone's attention and they all were shocked to see Luz lying on top of Lus "Ow, I think I took the wrong left" Eda snickered "That's my girl!" </p><p>Luz blinked and tilted her head but when she heard a groan under her she looked down to see her double, Luz scowled and stood and flipped the imposter over.</p><p>Luz held them by their collar, Lus stared up in disbelief "W-What how you-" Luz gritted her teeth and pulled Lus face closer "I lived you bitch" </p><p>Lus laughed and smirked up at Luz "Ah so you did but I see I left a mark, tell me human how will you move on knowing I nearly took your life mhm?" </p><p>Eda frowned at the look in Luz's eyes "Come on kid let's go we have baby Blight we can leave now" Luz looked over and that's when Lus tackled Luz.</p><p>Everyone shouted "Luz!" Has she and the imposter fell to the floor below, they ran down and immediately they froze both Luz's wore the same thing and looked the same.</p><p>Eda groaned "Oh not this shit again" Lilith blinked a few times "Again? What do you mean again?" Eda waved it off and looked at both Luz's.</p><p>Lus and Luz launched at eachanothers and Luz landed a punch on Lus's face, you could hear a crack which made everyone flinch.</p><p>"YOU ARE A MONSTER!" Luz shouted but the other Lus frowned "NO YOUR THE MONSTER" Lus kicked Luz's stomach makes her hold her stomach and back off.</p><p>Lus suddenly made a spell circle trapping everyone in a bubble, they all tried to break it but it was no point.</p><p>Lus lowered the illusion and turned to see Luz standing across from them "Luz Luz Luz...you should have just died the first time now you'll die in front of everyone" </p><p>Luz narrowed her eyes, they ran at each another Luz dodged a punch and threw her own into Lus's stomach making the witch flinch but Luz got tackled and pinned to the floor.</p><p>Amity shouted but Luz could hear it through the bubble, Lus pulled out another blade and tried to stab Lus in the chest but Luz held Lus's wrist.</p><p>They both were groaning against each another's, Amity looked at Eda "We need to do something!" Eda nodded and started to look for something to pop the bubble.</p><p>Eda spotted a peice of mental poking out of the wall "there push all together and we can pop the bubble" they all nodded and started to Push that way.</p><p>Luz gritted her teeth has the blade was right above her and the tip was getting closer, Luz push the blade and it slashed her cheek, she pushed it away but Lus pushed back and they were back to fighting again.</p><p>"You won't win human, your too weak I don't see what Amity see's in you, she could be with me and we could rule the Isles but she's stuck on you a powerless Human!" </p><p>Luz looked Lus in the eyes "A-Amity can choose her life she isn't a prize she's her own person but you seem..grr..not to know that!" </p><p>Luz bucked her hips making Lus fall off of her and dropping the blade, Luz was breathing heavily when she looked up to see Lus in the same issue.</p><p>Luz noticed the blade at the same time Lus did, they both stared at each another Luz ran forward and grabbed the blade but when she felt heat hit her leg she fell and screamed at the pain.</p><p>Luz gritted her teeth and held her leg with her one hand while the other holds the blade, Lus walked up and kicked Luz making her flip over onto her back again.</p><p>Lus leaned down to grab the blade but Luz threw it off the edge of the platform, Lus groaned in frustration "You bitch..I needed that" Luz smirked "Then go fetch" </p><p>Lus snarled and pick Luz up by the collar and pulled back her hand in a fist before landing her first punch on Luz's face, Luz slowly looked back at Lus and smirked and spit blood out of her mouth.</p><p>"T-That the best you got?, I've gotten worst in the human realm!" Luz shouted making Lus grit their teeth and start to continually hit Luz.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This isn't one of my best works of all time but I tried..<br/>Thank you for reading and thank you for all the kudos, if you ever on to read another one of my works I do a bunch of TOH on this app, check out my profile to find more stories.</p><p>Enjoy 🤗🥰</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was hazy and she felt dizzy, she kept backing in and out, but she didn't cry or show weakness, she knew she need to face this head on.</p><p>Luz groaned has another hit landed on her face, Lus pulled back again and again not caring about there own bleeding knuckles.</p><p>"<em>STOP PLEASE STOP!" </em>Luz could hear Amity shouting from across the way somewhere, but her pleads went unheard has another punch landed in Luz's face.</p><p>Lus sighed and shook her fist before looking at the damage "Damn human..didn't know your..kinds faces were so weak.." Lus was gasping for air from the energy she used in punching Luz across the face.</p><p>Amity gritted her teeth and punch against the bubble they were trapped in <em>"Leave her alone, Please I am begging you she's had enough!" </em></p><p>Lus sneered and looked over at Amity "Shut it before I come over there and make you" Amity gritted her teeth and glared at Lus.</p><p>Amity stuck the only finger Luz taught her that meant fuck you up, which got Lus to snarl and take a step towards Amity but didn't get far.</p><p>Luz stood up with a groan and glared at Lus who turned back to the human with shock on their face, Even Eda and everyone else in the bubble were shocked.</p><p>Luz pointed at Lus "<strong>you...leave her..Alone!" </strong>The venom in Luz's words made everyone except for Lus shiver.</p><p>Lus laughed..</p><p>Amity turned back to Eda who looked down and whispered "I'm working on it kid that metal is quite far away" Amity grimaced and turned back to the scene in front of them.</p><p>Luz stood up straight and wiped some blood off her face, before anyone could react Luz shouted and tackled Lus to the floor.</p><p>Luz brought her own fist back and punched Lus in the face making the witch cry out in pain, but Lus gripped Luz's wrist that was holding their collar and set fire to Luz's skin making the human scream in pain.</p><p>Lus kicked Luz off of them and stood up from the floor looking down at Luz who held her wrist and had tears falling down her cheeks.</p><p>"What's wrong human, can stand a little heat?" Luz looked up at Lus from the corner of her eyes, that's when a pop rang out across the platform.</p><p>Lus didn't have time to react when vines wrapped her up and an abomination was right in her face she frowned with her ears dropping a little.</p><p>Willow had green glowing eyes while Amity's glare glowed golden and dug into Lus's soul, but her glare failed her when she earned a groan out of Luz.</p><p>The twins were already kneeling down besides the human and looking her over, Amity rushed over to them and knelt in front of Luz as well.</p><p>Amity held back her tears in seeing Luz alive and somewhat well has her face is swelling and has blood over it.</p><p>Amity gripped Luz's hand "Hey Luz, how you feeling.." Luz giggled but groaned in pain "c-could be b-better.." Amity and the twins smiled.</p><p>"Stupid human..always wanting everyone to be worried for them.." Lus grumbled before Lilith used what Luz called duct tape.</p><p>Amity picked Luz up from the floor and gave said girl a hug "Please.. please never do that again" Luz wrapped her arms around Amity and smiled "I won't Ami, I promise" </p><p>Lilith turned to Eda "What do we do about the double?" Lilith pointed to Lus over her shoulder, Eda smirked "I have a way to make them suffer"</p><hr/><p>Lus cried out and begged for it to stop, Luz grimaced at the sight "Geez Eda is brutal" Amity hummed and shook her head "Nope I would have done alot worst to them" </p><p>Luz looked away from the scene in front of them and smiled down at Amity "Oh yeah?, and what would you have done Mittens?" Amity flushed and glared at Luz.</p><p>Luz laughed when Amity punched her arm and pouted "I would have..um..feed them to Hooty and let them burn from his stomach acid" </p><p>Luz blinked a few times and slowly looked back toward the scene and grimaced "Holy shit Ami, that's.. that's hard punishment" </p><p>Amity deadpanned and shrugged "they deserve it after almost killing you and putting me through hell" Luz hummed and wrapped her arms around Amity's waist.</p><p>"Aww Blight your going soft on me" Amity giggled and rolled her eyes "In your dreams Noceda" That's when Luz leaned down and kissed Amity on the lips.</p><p>Amity's eyes fluttered closed while she wrapped her arms around Luz's neck, they kissed while Eda and Lilith smirked at the torture in front of them.</p><p>"<em>AND I WAS LIKE HI THERE BUG AND THEN GUESS WHAAAT..I ATE THEM HOOOT" </em>Lus screamed and fought against the restraints tying them to the chair.</p><p>Eda snorted and turned to Lilith "I doubt they'll bug us anymore after this" Lilith frowned "But what if they decide to harm the two away from the owl house?" </p><p>Eda smirked "Hooty is my first part of torture sister, this isn't over till the griffin screams" Lilith felt her blood run cold at the intense glare and stare her sister sent Lus.</p><p>All Lilith knew was that Lus wouldn't be found a month after the attack and Eda still to this day says she has no clue who this person is.</p><p>Amity and Luz began to date and were cheered on by many friends and even Boscha didn't really care but still insisted on bullying Luz.</p><p>Willow made quick work of Boscha if she went to far and Luz would always be grateful of that, but the owl house family was happy.</p><p>The Lovers will always have one another if each another is in danger, and Eda knew no one would find the bones inside a slitherbeast, who had enjoyed the midnight snack Eda gave them.</p><p>The Owlhouse lived happy ever after...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>